You and I (Clexa)
by Addison Griffin
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are both single parents. A slow day in the ER brings Clarke a young boy with a broken arm and his very attractive mom in.
I practically sprung up from my position, sitting in the on call room bent over my phone. The day had been so slow and to most people that would be a good thing, it meant no one was hurt, but my job was to take care of injured people.

"Clarke, there's a broken arm for you." My mom called as she poked her head in the door, laughing as I sprung up like it was Christmas morning. "That slow, huh?"

"I've literally had nothing to do all day, so you could say that."

I made my way into the ER and was met with a very cute little, blonde little boy. He didn't seem to be bothered by his arm or the x-rays that had been taken. My attention was soon taken off of him by a tall brunette standing next to him with the most piercing green eyes. She smiled at me as I walked in, "See, told you she would be cute."

"Mommm, you weren't supposed to say that in front of her." He groaned, covering his face with his good arm.

My face was probably just as red as his was. Probably not because he apparently wanted a cute doctor, but because of his mom sitting right there thinking she was the funniest person ever. And all I could think of was how amazing she looked.

"Well, the cute doctor is Doctor Griffin, but don't call me that. Call me Clarke." The little boy shyly took my hand and I managed to hear him mumble that his name was Aden.

"Don't mind him, he's a little shy. I'm Lexa." God, she was making it really hard to focus. Her eyes were so green and they just mesmerized me for reasons I wasn't really sure of.

"Ok, so I'm going to page the orthopedic surgeon." I said after looking over the x-rays. I pulled my pager out to page Dr. Carter. Aden wanted to send it so I told him which button to press. "No, not that one!"

Aden jumped back looking utterly terrified and I couldn't help but laugh, "I'm kidding, it's fine."

***

"How did she manage to do that?" Mom asked, looking at my seven year old daughter, Kelsey's x-rays. She had fallen off of the monkey bars at school and broke her arm in three places causing her arm to be in the shape of an S. We were now getting her into a room where she would stay over night until her surgery at 7 the next morning.

"Well, she fell off of the monkey bars, and that's all I know." I said, setting my bag down.

"It takes some talent to break it above the elbow and below it, but I guess she gets that from you."

"Thanks, Mom."

"No problem, honey."

"Mommy, look!" A shrieking voice from the other side of the room caught my attention and I realized Kelsey was in the same room as Aden.

Lexa looked from her phone and smiled, "What up, doc?"

"Oh, nothing much. Someone over here just decided to take a dive off of the monkey bars." I said, shooting a glance at Kelsey who was sporting a very attractive temporary full arm cast.

***

Lexa and I were in the middle of a quiet conversation while both kids were asleep. The peace was broken as a squeal broke through the air and I soon watched as a flash of blonde came in I was attacked my a pair of arms.

"She has been bouncing off of the walls since I picked her up from school." Octavia stated as she came in a few seconds later. "Don't ask me why. Oh hey, Woods!"

Lexa just waved back, "Hey, Blake."

"You two know each other?" I asked.

Octavia nodded,"Yeah, Lincoln's married to her sister."

If I didn't have a child holding my arms down, I would have face palmed myself. Of course that's who Lincoln was talk about. He'd even mentioned Aden a few times and how he was the greatest uncle the kid had and that he had a super hot mom. He'd also mentioned that she was very hot and he was surprised that she was still single and that if he wasn't married to her sister, he would've married her. This apparently earned him a lot of glares and smacks from Anya.

"Mama, can I have ice cream for dinner?" Rachel asked, leaning up to whisper in my ear.

"You're going with your grandparents tonight, so it's up to them." I said, earning me one last squeeze and a squeal as she jumped off of me and bounced across the room behind Octavia where my mom was standing, waiting to take her home. My mom bent down and Rachel whispered something her ear.

The moment was interrupted by my pager going off, "Well, I guess I'm not staying here. Mom, can you stay here with them? There's heart for my patient and I need to get him into surgery, like, now."

"Yeah, honey, just go."

"Thanks, Mom." I said, rushing by and quickly kissing her cheek before rushing off to get changed and prepped for the OR. I had to mentally prepare myself to be in surgery for at least four hours and hope nothing went wrong.

5 and a half hours later, I returned to Kelsey's room, taking off my surgical cap and letting my hair out of the messy bun I had thrown in up in in half a second. I looked over at Kelsey's bed to find her and Rachel cuddled up, fast asleep. And then there was my mom and Lexa in the middle of a conversation.

"Hey, honey." My mom said before turning back to Lexa. At least they seemed to be getting along. I looked at my mom skeptically, "Don't worry, I was only telling her really embarrassing stories."

I nodded, "Thanks, Mom but I thought that was Dad's job."

My mom shrugged as Lexa giggled next to her, "So did both of your sisters, but we're equal on the embarrassment spectrum."

"No wonder I'm single." I muttered under my breath, earning me a smack on the arm from my mother as she got, saying something about getting Rachel in bed and about doing a whole lot worse in the future.

"Good luck getting her and Kelsey untangled without waking her up and we both know if you wake her up that she'll be up all night." My mom just rolled her eyes at me as she made her way over to the sleeping twins. "Do you want to do it?"

I just shrugged, "It's not that hard and besides, if she does wake up, you're the one who gets stuck with her, not me."

"God, how much does this child weigh? Good lord." I groaned after successfully getting the two girls untangled and picking up Rachel before turning to hand her over to my mom.

"You're so dramatic, she doesn't weigh that much." My said with a roll of her eyes.

"No, Aden, you have to stay in bed for a few more hours. You're not going running." Lexa told Aden.

To say Aden and Kelsey were having different effects from the anestesia would have been a major understatement. Aden had woke up acting like he was on a sugar rush and Kelsey had been crying since she woke up. So that was why I was now in the bed with her cuddled into me crying about something that I couldn't quite understand.

"No, Aden, you're on drugs-"

"Ooh, really?!" Aden squealed.

"I'm serious, baby, you need to stay in bed for a little while longer. No, you can't go to school."

"But-"

"Yeah, I know you miss your little girlfriend, but the cute doctor is right over there."

I couldn't help but laugh at Aden's embarrassed groan that followed. "Mommy, I'm hungry."

A minute later Lexa walked by, "You look like you're having fun."

"That's the word for it." I replied sarcastically as Kelsey cried into my neck and muttered something about my sister Charlotte.

"Well, I'm going on a food run. So hopefully my child stays put."

"If he doesn't. I can't help." Lexa just stuck her tongue out at me before leaving the room.

By the time Lexa got back, Kelsey was talking over FaceTime, still crying. I could see Charlotte looking to me, but I just shrugged and mouthed for her to just keep talking.


End file.
